Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) is the upcoming season of Power Rangers fanficiton created by Runwaygirl20. The series is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Plot Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts deep in space, where Galvanax is the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Zircon is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Spirit Crystal, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Throwing Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Spirit Crystal. The evil Galvanax sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Crystal, where each epic battle against the Rangers is broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Rangers must master their arsenal of Throwing Stars, Zords and Megazords, each made of legendary ninja steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save our planet from destruction. Rangers Villains Enemies *Galvanax *Shinobi Warriors-Foot soldiers *Ripcon Monsters Allies *Redbot *Princess Viera Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Mrs. Finch *Principal Hastings *Chloe Shapiro *Marcus Chang *Ace *Josie Wexler Arsenals Transformation devices *Ninja Sword Morphers♦♦♦♦♦ *Necklace Morpher♦ *Grand Morpher♦ Multi-used Devices *Ninja Power Stars♦♦♦♦♦♦ Side arms *Ninja Battle stars♦♦♦♦♦ *Sword Mode *Bow Mode *Claw Mode *Ninja Blasters♦♦♦♦♦ * Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other *Ninja Steel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Zords *Shinobi Striker◆ *Dragon Striker◆ *Dump Striker◆ *Dog Striker◆ *Speed Striker◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **UFO Striker *Storm Fury Megazord◆ *Rodeozord◆ *Bison Buggyzord◆ Episodes *'Return of the Prism' - A young teen named Jackson escapes to Earth from an alien spaceship with a special artifact called the Ninja Nexus Prism. He and two new friends must unlock its secrets to defend it from the villainous champion Galvanax. *'Forged in Steel' - As Jackson, Matt and Misty return to Jackson's childhood home in an attempt to find his lost family, Amber and Spinner come across a strange alien named Mick. *'Live And Learn' - Jackson is accused of cheating on his first day of school after using his Data Comm to find answers. Now, he must use his own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax. *'Presto Chango-O' - Matt is amazed when he discovers he’s developed real magical abilities. Meanwhile, Galvanax hatches a plan with a new monster to steal the Ninja Power Stars. *'Drive To Survive' - When the Power Rangers are caught in the spiderweb prison of Galvanax’s latest monster Tangleweb, Spinner must conquer his fear to unlock a new power and save them. *'My Friend, Redbot' - Amber is targeted by Galvanax’s latest monster. Isolated from the other Rangers, she and Redbot must work together to save themselves. *'Hack Attack' - Determined to take part in as many student activities as she can, Misty builds a device that allows her to clone herself, but the plan backfires when Galvanax's monster steals the technology for himself. *'Gold Rush' - Both the Power Rangers and Galvanax attempt to find more information about the new mysterious Gold Ranger. *'Rocking & Rolling' - Issac is excited to be embarking on his world tour, but as mysterious earthquakes start shaking Lakewood, he's presented with a tough decision. *'The Ranger Ribbon' - When Leawood’s sentimental “Ribbon Tree” is in danger of being cut down by Matt’s wealthy dad Marcus Chang, Matt must learn to stand up to his father to save what’s important. Meanwhile, Ripperat's brother Trapsaw tries to trap the Rangers and fails every time. *'Poisonious Plots' - Jackson is poisoned by Galvanax's latest contestant. Will the Rangers make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save him? *'Family Fusion' - The Rangers access a powerful new Megazord formation to battle Ripcon; Jackson learns that Miguel is not who he appears to be; At a Talent show at school, Jackson realizes that Issac is Miguel. *'Monkey Business' - Spinner and Amber decide to run for office at school, but are thrown into discord by a monster capable of recording their voices. *'The Adventures of Redbot' - Redbot documents the adventures of the Power Rangers on his new blog while a cat-like monster attempts to steal the Ninja Power Stars. *'Abrakadanger' - Matt must confront one of Galvanax's newest contestants after his magical spells backfire on his teammates; Amber goes up against Victor Vincent in Tennis. *'Helping Hand' - While Misty deals with issues at school, the rangers must overcome an monster and an invincible force field; Victor and Monty's project causes serious reprecussions for the rangers. *'Galvanax Attacks' - With the Ninja Steel powers in his possession and Victor and Monty held captive, Galvanax unleashes his devastating attack on Leawood and the rangers must stop him with help from an familiar face of Jackson and Issac's past. Trivia *This is the second series with an Ninja motif. The first was Ninja Thunder. *This is the first series to not feature Heather Merrill since she and her younger sister, Hayley moved to Riverside, California. *This was also the first series to have a female green ranger. *This is the second series to have power rangers teammates to have names that begin with the same letter. *This is the second fanfiction Neo-Saban series to have rangers in high school. The first was Megaforce. *Blue Ranger Matt Chang and his successor, Luka from Dino Charge are portrayed by real-life brothers Yoshi and Peter Sudarso. *This is the first series to have two brothers where the youngest is the red ranger and the oldest is the sixth ranger. *The series showed a serious subject matter involving rangers Matt Chang and Jade Shapiro on how they dealt with the loss of a parent. **Matt lost his mother and Jade lost her father. Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Series